The Third Pokemon Nation Raid
The greatest thing to happen in TOTL history, the Third Pokemon Nation raid was a raid that effectively crippled PN to irreparable levels. Background Even in its early days, TOTL wanted to destroy Pokemon Nation, and eventually they got the chance to in the Second Raid. The raid didn't take into account how PN might have upped its security since the first raid, and so it ended up largely as a disorganized mess and didn't really do anything. Despite this failure however, TOTL pressed on, and soon more plots to destroy PN were conceived, although none of them really got anywhere. Then on October 11th, it was pointed out that PN's birthday was in 11 days, and it was unanimously agreed that PN would be raided on that day, October 23rd. For the next few days, everything was silent except for Amsk8r and Magician creating a massive image weaponry which would help in raiding efforts. While their first few attempts failed, on October 21st, helga.gif was finished and it was glorious. All was ready. The Raid Begins Around 8:30 PM MST, the raid on PN began. Ear rape, Chinese walls and helga were used en masse, and most normal threads on the front page were quickly rendered unusable by the combination. In particular, amsk8r went overkill with helga and used 90,000 of them in his signature, rendering every thread he posted in completely unusable. All the while Mega used his trademark shitposting, and a massive image for his avatar. Not even the chatbox was spared, as it was annihilated by RTCity posting massive walls of Chinese in it. Just thirty minutes into the raid, PN moderator Green Charizard logged on to find the entire place being crushed by TOTL. Despite this, and despite him being a moderator, he didn't do anything for the entire time he was logged on, about thirty minutes. It's believed that his browser was annihilated by helga, or he simply panicked. Back to the raiding, about fifty minutes in, RT began his attack on the Lolen Region section, the worst hit portion of the PN forums. Amsk8r joined in shortly thereafter. Nearly every thread in the entire section was hit by a mass of Chinese or helga, it was a disaster zone if there ever was one. Sometime in the middle of the Rape of Lolen Region, Rex logged on. Kind of like Green Charizard, he did nothing at all for the entire time he was on. But unlike Green Charizard, he logged off in only about two minutes, implying he had a crash. After that, most of the spam was indiscriminate to which forum it was on, and it would remain this way for the next few minutes until the raid wound down to its conclusion, an hour and thirty minutes after it began. Aftermath In the aftermath of the PN raid, cleanup was slow and tedious on the part of PN. It took them almost three days to clean everything up, and their forum was eternally changed by it. Aside from the chatlog that took place in the aftermath of the raid, the floodcheck was changed to 9,999 seconds, roughly 2 and 3/4ths of an hour. Also as noted in the chat log, they considered moving to a new domain or Facebook to stop the raids, though they did not follow through with this plan. PN continues to have activity, although it's very limited at best. Gallery File:1.png|Just some of the raid File:2.png|Announcements post raid File:3.png|General Forum post raid File:4.png|One of many, many walls of text from the raid. File:5.png|Raiding in the art section. File:6.png|Obligatory suggestions area threads. File:7.png|Welcome threads. File:8.png|Destruction in the Lolen Region sections File:9.png|Destruction in the Lolen Region sections Video This video made by TOTL user Red Epoch accurately represents what happened the day of the Third Pokemon Nation raid. Category:TOTLCategory:RaidsCategory:Pokemon NationCategory:Shitpost Squad Category:TOTL Category:Raids Category:Pokemon Nation Category:Shitpost Squad